pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lop Ear
Lop Ear is the 14th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Uncle Oscar finds out that Oz, Alice and Gilbert went to town to find Gilbert's hat, which they had lost earlier, from Break and Sharon. Oscar complains about how this could have been the first time in 10 years since he could have gotten 'cuddly' with Oz and Sharon offers him to join Break when he plans to go out. Oscar asks Break what he's scheming and the later tells him he's not being very nice but he was happy the prey took the bait quite nicely so he was going to make sure it didn't 'eat it and run away'. Alice suddenly stops walking as she felt something. Oz asks her about it but she brushes it off as nothing before following him and Gilbert. They reach an alleyway and Oz tells Gilbert he thought it was there and Gilbert starts to shake worried about his hat. Oz asks why he doesn't just buy a new one and Gilbert tells him that he really liked the hat. Alice asks why he's making such a fuss over a silly hat and Oz just laughs telling her that is probably held all kinds of memories for him. Alice just stares before asking him what a mouse is and if he was still feeling down. Oz tells her that he's alright and that he's not depressed before they hear Gilbert yelling from around the corner about his hat. One man tells him that his little brother gave it him and Gilbert retaliates that he wanted to see this little brother to interrogate him. The man gets ready to punch Gilbert but Oz suddenly kicks Gilbert down telling him to stop and tells the man he's just making trouble for him. Oz continues that he's the only one who can bully Gilbert and that he's already staked his claim. The man doesn't understand but Oz offers that they settle it by fighting like men and that since there was an audience now they should do an arm wrestling match. The man asks him who said he could call the shots and Oz apologizes saying that if he was to scared to fight he should have just said so. This angers the man and the two groups are paired up with Oz against the man with Gilbert's hat, Gilbert against the woman and Alice against the huge man. Gilbert asks Oz why he decided to fight them and Oz answers him that he doesn't like to use force to resolve things but it looked like fun while people give Alice meat and apples telling her to do her best. Gilbert warns Oz about losing his hat but Oz tells him not to worry since if he and Gilbert won a round that'd be two of three wings. Gilbert only looks on as Oz runs off for the first round. The man tells Oz he won't go easy on him and Oz asks him not to go too hard on him since hew as only a little boy before mumbling sinister things in his ear. This causes Oz to win as the man is to stunned to fight and Gilbert along with everyone else stare in shock. Gilbert asks Oz what he did and the later brushes it off. Gil tells himself it's only a woman so he can't lose while Oz pat's his head encouraging him. Uncle Oscar appears and tells them that he was going to take place of the woman. Gil is unable to face Oscar so he tries to run but people in the audience force him to stay. Gil starts to worry about his betrayal to the Vessalius Dukedom and that he couldn't show his face but Uncle Oscar laughs and tells him he's been saying that for the past 10 years. Uncle Oscar uses his words to cause Gil to be emotionally moved so he wins the second round. Alice laughs at Gil calling him seaweed head and that they shouldn't fear as she would compensate for her servant's failure. Oz asks Gil what they should do as he didn't give thought to Alice's match and didn't think Gil would lose. The last opponent laughs at Alice telling her he won't go easy on her because she's a woman. Alice tells him it's time to beg for his life calling him a bald octopus and that his existence is more offensive than Gil's since octopus were inedible. After taunting the man so much she realizes her powers are sealed and that she won't be able to win the third round. Her opponent laughs and is about to win before Oz calls Alice's name and Gil releases B-Rabbit's power. Everyone stares in shock and Gilbert tells Oz it was the only way to win back his hat. Alice asks Oz if he saw her win and she tells the other group not to screw with them. Her opponent tells her she broke his arm and asked what she was going to do about it to which Alice replies she was going to kill him. Oz tries to tell her to calm down and Uncle Oscar takes the hat off of the man's head and throws it to Gil telling them to run. Gil tells them to scram and meet up at the carriage and Alice kicks her opponent while yelling not to be told around. After some time they stop and take a break. Gil figured that things would turn into a mess that he had gotten a stomach ache while Oz said he rather enjoyed himself. Uncle Oscar appears and tells hem they're the same as ever. Oz compliments him telling him that he's turned into even more of a 'dandy' before Oscar ruffles his hair. Gil tries to run but Oscar grabs his coat and tells Oz he's glad he's alive. Oz asks his uncle to forgive him but Oscar doesn't understand and asks what they're all going on about and that they're his two precious sons so they should let him be concerned about them. Alice watches them and starts to run away ending up in an empty alleway asking who's there before realizing it's Break. Break calls Alice magnificent for seeing through his ninjutsu and tells her he's glad she seems to be fine. Alice tells him not to take another step but Break interrupts telling her she should have paid closer attention to her surroundings and that "he" had been following her all this time. Alice is confused and Break pulls her close giving her directions that she shouldn't leave his side otherwise the "untrained kitty cat" would make her lose her way. Alice realizes who it is while a bell rings calling her to come to where "Cheshire" waits. Oz, Gil and Uncle Oscar realize that Alice has disappeared. Characters in order of appearance }} Terms Trivia *The iconic smile of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat appears before Alice and Break in place of the actual Cheshire Cat as his physical appearence hasn't been revealed. *Throughout the entire chapter, 'Raven' was called by his real name 'Gilbert'. Navigation Category:Manga